The Creeper is Back!
by madisonhagan1
Summary: Set after the events of Beware The Creeper. But in the comic-verse. Harley and her Mistah Jay have a horrible fight. She breaks up with him on national television and if that's not bad enough, The Creeper watches the whole thing go down and is back after Harley all over again. SHORT STORY NOT A ONE-SHOT! RATED M IN OTHER FUTURE CHAPTERS! Genre: Humor. Drama. Romance and Crime.


Creeper had just broke out of Arkham and was at the bar in downtown Gotham City. Things weren't going so well for him especially after Batman ruined his plans. Can't a guy go about wooing a dame without getting thrown in prison?

He sighed, wrapping his crimson feathered boa around his orange tinted arms as he looked up at the older man whom worked as the bartender.

"The usual?"

He nodded, slicking his dark green hair back. "Hold the parasol. I'm feelin' less than festive. A lot less!"

The man poured him a strong drink, never taking his eyes off Creeper.

"Slow night? I'd've thought guys in your line of work would be in big seasonal demand."

Creeper laughed. "Hah! I wish!"

He quickly snatched the drink from the bartenders hand and downed it all in one gulp.

"Tell ya, chalky-The road to enlightenment is pitted with moist orifices."

The bartender smiled and turned around. "Hea-vee! You are down, buddy! Let's whip up a little goodwill here! What say I crank up the ole karaoke...?"

Creeper nodded. "Hmmm. Guess when you can't be with the one you love..."

He smiled sadly and grabbed the microphone from the man's hand. "Why, why, whyyyy, Delilah?-so, before they come to break down the door-quarter million refugees will die this year! Now local news-Forgive me, Delilah, I just couldn't take any more!"

The bartender interrupted after turning on the T.V.

"Me neither! C'm'on-you might wanna check this out!"

Creeper leapt with superhuman agility to where the man was sitting and pushed him out of the way. "I was just getting in my stride, man. It better be good!"

He looked over at the T.V. as the news blared on about two Arkham criminals.

"And as you can see here. The Joker and Harley Quinn, The Clown Prince and Princess of Crime, are having a fight in the middle of the street surrounded by the police."

Creeper smiled, jumping up onto the bar, licking his lips hungrily. "Harley!?"

The news reporter continued. "As you can clearly hear, It's something about their failed escape."

The camera panned up closer to the couple, zooming in on Harley and Joker who were yelling at each other.

"It ain't my fault the police cornered us here!" Harley screamed, gloved hands in the air.

Joker scoffed. "Not your fault?! Not your fault!? You stupid useless waste of space! Of course it's your fault! It's always your fault! You're the one who forgot to fill the tank up with gas!?"

"What was I suppose to do!? It's your damn car!"

"Why you little-"

Joker back handed her across the face sending her flying to the ground causing Creeper to frown and growl. But he continued to watch.

Harley glared up at Joker and got up, rubbing her sore bottom.

He continued to yell at her, raising his hand for another blow. "You're fired! Get outta here! I don't want you ever comin' back! You got that!? I can get a new henchgirl! One who actually listens!"

Harley gasped. "I can't believe you, Mistah Jay! After all we've been through. You're just gonna get rid of me!? Fire me just like that!?"

"Just like that."

"How could you!?"

"Simple really: Like this!"

He smacked her across the face again sending her flying back down to the pavement.

She growled, rubbing her sore cheek. "I'm tired of your abuse!"

He shrugged. "They're just love taps."

"Ha! Love taps!? You call wakin' up every time we fight with broken bones, love taps!?"

He chuckled. "Love hurts, my dear."

She seethed with anger as he continued to chortle. "Laugh THIS off!"

She punched him in the face twice then stomped on his foot. He gasped in pain, hopping up and down on his one good leg. "Ow! I'm not superman, ya know!"

She balled up her fists and stomped her foot like a child. "I hate you! You don't need to fire me! I quit! And I ain't ever comin' back! We're through, Mistah Jay! I ain't your Harley-girl no more! I'm a solo act now. And a damn good one! You'll see!"

He scoffed, shaking his head. "Quit!? You can't quit! I've already fired you, you idiot!"

"You're the idiot!" She screamed.

Joker gasped angrily. "I'm the idiot!? Me!? Listen here you insolent, dimwitted, bitch! I'm better then you and everyone else in this cesspool of a city! Don't you DARE insult me!"

He hit her again, this time violently, busting her lip and nose, sending her crashing to the ground. He beat her again and again until she was almost unconscious lying in a pool of her own blood. He growled when the police stepped forward, grabbing his gun, killing each and every cop that had cornered them before running off into the night leaving Harley in the middle of the street.

Creeper frowned, cutting the T.V. off as he ran to the exit. "Gone, gone, the form of Jack...Look out world the Creeper is back!"


End file.
